


Magic

by AbbyzHanson



Series: Abby’s Writers Month 2020 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Mild Smut, Multi, Suggestive Themes, Tentacles, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson
Summary: While finishing up a game of alcoholic truth or dare with Sans, you accidentally speak some of your thoughts out loud.Things didn’t start off dirty, matter of fact, Sans wouldn’t stop laughing...But when you became bold enough to press the question again, the answer you got was more “tenta-cool” than you expected it to be.Oh ya, and sexy. Really sexy.Guess it’s your own fault for opening your mouth. Literally.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Abby’s Writers Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A classic Sans/ reader writing piece for Writers Month 2020 day 3... 
> 
> Ignore the fact that it’s the 23rd 😅
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! Also, this might just be one of the most descriptive pieces I’ve written, sure there’s lots of dialogue but I feel like that’s usually all there is.
> 
> At least this time you get nice descriptions of what it’s like to watch him form tentacles, and suck on them too... 😂👀

Sitting cross legged on the sofa, the sound of a random tv show playing in the background drowned out the clink of your empty bottle as you turned to Sans. 

“Sooo… it’s my go now, I guess.”

The two of you had been playing Truth or Dare, well, at this point you were pretty sure it had deviated far from the original party game. Taking a moment to think, you watched the tv screen as if it would tell you what to say next. It was only Sans’ amused “Yup,” that brought you back to reality.

Wait.

‘How did he pop the p? He doesn’t even have any lips…’

Deep laughter filled your ears and you started, realising you must’ve said that out loud.

Although you knew you weren’t drunk and it could’ve just been _you_ being, well, _you_ … you couldn’t help but stare at the empty bottle of alcohol in your lap like it had personally offended you, which only made Sans laugh harder.

Therefore, you leaned over and smacked him. 

“Hey, shut up dummy, I didn’t mean to say it out loud like that! Can’t you grant me some skele-mercy and pretend it didn’t happen?”

Sans recoiled at your ~~kitten swipe~~ brutal attack, laughter fizzling out as he raised an amused brow bone, smirking unashamedly.

“Mmm, no can do pal, I have a no takesy-backsies rule on stupid behaviour.”

Huffing, you looked up while doing your best puppy eyes, only to have a pillow pushed into your face.

“Ah _ah_ , better luck next time cutie, that won’t work on me.”

“ _Actually_ , I happen to know from experience that it 100% _does_ . So… **ha**!” 

The eyelights in Sans’ amused sockets rolled as he turned to look at the tv for a minute and you held your head in your hand, stuck in thought once again.

“Well, since I already made an utter _fool_ out of myself by saying that out loud, can you at least be a _little_ bit kind and answer the question?”

Side eyeing you to show he was listening, Sans raised his arms and smirked, lazily doing jazz hands while he responded cheekily.

“Magic!”

Scoffing, you tried to push him again with more force, but since he actually dodged this time, you ended up landing on the couch in an awkward angle. However, the fact that neither of you were addressing or making bad puns about how you had partly ended up in his lap showed that something had changed in the atmosphere. 

“Awww, come on! You can’t just say something like that and not show me, I wanna see!”

A quick huff left Sans’ teeth as he looked back at the tv, slightly embarassed. 

“Keep squirming like that and you might just get a hands on experience.” 

You couldn’t keep the surprise off your face as you laughed, sitting up and apologising half-heartedly.

“I already knew you guys could do _that_ … isn’t there anything _else_ you could show me?” 

Sighing, Sans turned his head back towards you,

“You already know about my attacks, what else is there to see?”

“Well… I don’t know, _surely_ there’s something else. If you can make _body parts_ with magic can’t you make other things too?”

Sans’ eyelights darted away for split second as he thought, debating what was appropriate to bring up. 

“A-hah, I knew it! You’re making the guilty science face! Come on Sans, please show me?”

“Mm, I don’t know… it’s probably gunna freak you out or somethin.”

Reaching over to touch his arm, you lean forwards slightly.

“Hey, you _know_ that I wouldn’t up and leave you guys cause you can do cool magic stuff. Just because it isn’t “normal” by human standards doesn’t mean it’s a _bad_ thing.” 

Sans looked down at your hand, thinking for a minute, before gently grasping it in his own and moving it off his arm, scooting back slightly.

“Ok, you’re right. It _is_ gunna seem a bit weird, but _actually_ , I have a feeling you’ll kinda like it.” 

You weren’t scared, yet you couldn’t help but feel slightly anxious as Sans took a deep breath, turned the lights low and began to conjure his magic.

Parts of the room became bathed in a blue light as Sans’ magic pooled, beginning to take shape. You watched in awe as the formless energy extended and solidified before your eyes, weak shadows along with a slight glow falling across both of your forms but it was what you saw next that left you speechless...

Forming from what appeared to be Sans’ back, were multiple different tentacles, each one made entirely of his magic. 

The nervous look on Sans’ face grew for a second as you gasped and huffed out a laugh in shock, whispering “oh my gosh.” Looking into his eyelights, you smiled, hands twitching at your sides. 

You kinda wanted to touch ‘em.

“Are they… alive?” 

Sans’ anxiety lessened as he responded,

“They can move around, but they’re not sentient if that’s what you mean. They’re extensions of my magic, same as, well…”

“Wait, these things are extensions of your dick?!”

Sans flushed slightly and sputtered out a laugh, tentacles twitching. 

“No, not exactly. The ones I just conjured are plain ecto, but if I wanted to, I could make them sexual.” 

Blinking, you hoped Sans wouldn’t be able to see your blush, although faint, in the darkeness. 

“You can make them do whatever you want then?”

“Yup.” 

Slowly, as if you were a scared baby animal, one of the tentacles started to move towards your form. 

You gasped and twitched slightly, but not out of fear, you just weren’t sure what to expect at this point. 

As it got closer and closer you found it harder to look at Sans himself, enraptured by the blue glow of his tentacle. 

“Pretty…” you mumbled nonchalantly, not noticing how the blue glow had spread to Sans’ face as well. However, his shocked expression was slowly turning into a smug one when he noticed you leaning forward, practically begging to be touched out of curiosity by the tentacle mere inches from your gorgeous face. 

He had originally intended just to boop you on the nose, but with the way your lips started to part slightly, he couldn’t help but aim for your mouth. 

You watched with surprisingly heavy breath as Sans’ tentacle dipped and hooked under your chin, tilting your head up to look into his teasing eyelights while it slowly dragged upwards until it was caressing your bottom lip. 

“Suck, pretty one…” 

Heat shot straight down to your core at those words and the increasingly devilish look on his face. Wanting to play along, you let your mouth hang open, tongue lolling out slightly at the feeling of the smooth ecto parting your lips. 

His magic tingled against your tongue and you could help but sigh at the feeling, both of your faces flushing at the lewd scene.

Although these weren’t necessarily his “sexual tentacles,” you knew he must’ve had had some sort of feeling in them because of the way his breath hitched when your lips closed all the way around the one in your mouth and sucked. 

Bobbing your head, you sucked again and pulled off with a pop, too shy to look up at Sans’ face. And even though he felt a similar way, he surged forward for a kiss. 

There was no way in _hell_ he’d be able to get the image of you sucking that tentacle out his mind for a _long_ time. 


End file.
